User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny Watches Youtube: U.N. Squadron
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of Johnny Watches Youtube. Today, I'm going to talk about another game that that is based on Japanese anime. This game is called U.N. Squadron U.N. Squadron is based on the Japanese anime: Area 88 which a commercial jet pilot in training: Shin Kazama who wishes to lead a life of his profession and be married to his girlfriend was duped by a long time friend to join a group of Mercenary Pilots who won't let anybody who joins to leave until he gains $1,000,000. So, Shin and another pilots named Mickey Scymon and Greg Gates to put a stop to a weapon program called Project 4 before it's unleashed to the world. This is a side scrolling shooter which is quite unique for the time. There was also an Arcade cabinet for this game, but it's the Super NES (featured in this message) that is the most innovative. In the Super NES version, you can build up enough money to buy certain jet fighters (some of them based on actual jet fighters, like F8 Crusader, the F-14 Tomcat and the A-10 Thunderbolt 2, sometimes known as the Warthog). Like in the arcade version however, you can also buy special weapons such as heat seeking Phoenix missiles, bombs, and even some sci-fi weapons such as cluster bombs a huge fireball and even lightning, unlike in the arcade version the wespons you choose will determine on what Jet fighter you choose. The pilots: Shun Kazama, Mickey Scymon and Greg Gates (Greg is exclusive to the games) have their own unique piloting abilities, Shin maneuvers fast and levels up easier but doesn't recover from hits very well, Greg maneuvers slowly and takes longer to level up, but recovers from hits faster. Mickey is the well balanced of the 3 (like Guy, Cody and Haggar from Final Fight). U.N. Squadron also has the reputation of being one of the most difficult video games for the Super NES, and it's very easy to see why. One of the reasons for it is because enemies can appear behind you and on top of you and on the bottom of you as well as in front of you. You also get a certain amount of continues to use before you have to start all over again. Perhaps the biggest reason the game is so hard is that if you are good enough to reach the cave mission in this game, and that mission's boss where the weak spot is small and in a spot where it's quite litteraly next to impossible to hit without the right weapons, not to mention that you get a lot of fire spewing weapons that will only reinforce the difficulty of defeating this boss. The upshot to this game is that it has some good graphics for a Super NES game and some very cool music as well which may or may not make the game's difficulty seem like an aftertought. Category:Blog posts